Slowly Burning
by darkangel9314
Summary: Caroline Forbes had it all until one day when her life changed forever. Now uprooted from her old life in Miami, Florida, Caroline must now adjust to her new life and the schools notorious bad boy Klaus Mikaleson, but will the boy she hates be the only one who could truly help her cope and is there more to his story then she originally thought?
1. Chapter 1

Slowly Burning

Chapter 1

Caroline

Death.

No one prepares you for it and nobody teaches you how to accept it. she never thought death could touch me, but she was wrong. It started off as a normal day, Caroline was getting ready for her first official day of high school when her annoying eleven year old brother,Graham, flung her door open and sat on her newly made bed wrinkling the sheets. Caroline applied her last coat of mascara and turned around narrowing her eyes at him.

"What are you doing in here, you troll?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm annoying you."

"Well if that's your only purpose for being in here than I suggest you do me a favor and get the hell out of my room. I have to get ready for school and you're not helping the process move along any faster."

"You look ready to me. I mean there's not enough makeup in the world to cover up that much ugly."

"Get out Graham. I mean it."

"Fine." He huffed slamming the door as he left.

Caroline's picture frame fell off the wall and I sighed picking up the picture of her and her boyfriend Matt.

After I had swept up the remaining glass on the floor from where the frame had broken, she set the picture carefully on her dresser and put the glass in the trashcan.

Caroline inspected herself once more before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Her brother was sitting at the breakfast table with my mother when she slapped him in the back of the head making him flinch.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You broke my picture frame. You're such a little troll."

"Caroline-"Her mother warned.

"But mom he broke my picture frame. He could have destroyed the picture that was inside of it."

"That's enough Caroline. No more of that whining of yours. Now sit down and eat your breakfast and Graham stop harassing your older sister and go get ready so I can take you to your doctor's appointment."

"Joy." Her brother said sliding off his chair and disappearing into the sanctuary of his own room.

"Can't you try and be nicer to your brother Caroline. You know he's been going through a rough time lately."

"Geez mom I know graham has been going through a tough time with his diabetes and all, but can't you just once take my side?"

A car horn beeped from outside and Caroline sighed peeping through the window to see that Matt was waiting for her in his mom's BMW.

"I guess I'll see you after school Caroline." Her mother said.

"Whatever." She said going out of the door.

Caroline settled into Matt's BMW as her mother looked out the window. Her face showed a sense of longing which it usually did when she wanted to fix one of their problems, but unfortunelty for Caroline this had been going on ever since her father had left them three years ago.

She blamed her mother for making her father leave in the first place. If he would have stayed things would have been perfect or at least different for her and her mother. But now he had a brand new wife and a couple of new kids to call his own. After leaving her mother, her father had settled into his life pretty well. He had a stepdaughter named Chelsea who Caroline had always envied because he was more of a father to Chelsea than he ever was to her. He also had a stepson named Grant, and last but not least his new flesh and blood Loretta. They all lived their perfect lives in Seattle, Washington which felt like it was miles away from Miami, Florida.

The only good thing in Caroline's life was her popularity. She was head varsity cheerleader from her middle school, dating the hottest football player around, and she also had a great set of despite being a cheerleader all she had ever really wanted to do was dance.

To her it wasn't a far cry from cheerleading itself, but she found it much more of a challenge to her than cheerleading was.

She had been secretly taking classes at the contemporary art studio for Jazz and Ballet. It was the best part of her day and all she loved to do was sway to the music like her instructor had taught her to do. She loved every minute of dancing because it forced herself to lose control every once in a while.

Matt cleared his throat sending her out of her thoughts and bringing her back to the present. She slipped her hand into his and smiled.

"Rough morning-"He asked.

Caroline nodded not feeling comfortable talking about her mother or Graham. Which felt weird to her. Shouldn't people who are dating feel like sharing everything she thought to herself. It wasn't that way with Matt, but she felt comfortable and safe around him and for now that was enough. At least she thought it should be.

When they pulled into the parking lot, they stepped out of the car to find Katherine and April squealing over her first day of school outfit. They called it retro and classy, but to Caroline it was like something she would wear every single day. She thanked them as they entered the halls that would soon be crowned as hers if she had anything to say about it. She couldn't help who she was or who her boyfriend was either.

Knots formed in her stomach as the senior populars gave her dirty looks. Well so much for her fresh start. If she had a choice of a new life she wouldn't want to be as popular as she was now.

The groupies themselves were a health hazard and they drove her crazy from time to time. She literally only had a few seconds to herself each day. She grabbed her new schedule from the front office and looked at the map of her new school. It was nothing that she couldn't handle, but the knots in her stomach kept growing as she made her way to her new history class passing by people who said hello and followed her like lost puppies.

When she sat down in her seat, she rummaged through her bag and got out a brand new notebook to take notes on her teacher's lecture. The knots in her stomach had now subsided and she could now concentrate on her classes.

Thirty minutes after the bell rang, a uniformed cop showed up in the classroom and scanned it with his eyes stopping Tyler mid flirt which she had been grateful for since he had been crushing on her since first grade and he was so not her type.

"Is there a Caroline Forbes in this classroom?"

She jumped at the sound of her name. What could he possibly have wanted from her?

Caroline stuffed her books in her bag and followed the cop to the principals office. Bile rose in her throat as she followed the cop and she couldn't tell why. Her grandma Jane stood in the office with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Where was her mom if she was really in trouble?

"Grandma, What are you doing here?"

"Have a seat dear. These gentlemen need to have a serious word with you. I would do it but I just can't contain myself right now."

Caroline nodded and sat down in a nearby chair looking at the cop and his partner.

"Am I in trouble or something?" she asked

"Caroline. We're sorry to inform you of this, but there's been an accident."

" What? What accident? What happened?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this Caroline, but there was a shooting at a gas station this morning."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Your mother and brother were in there when two of the local gang members were in there. There was a shooting and they were caught in the cross hares."

"Oh my God! Are they okay? Are they at the hospital? I need to get out of here. I have to go see if they're okay."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Caroline, but they didn't make it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Your mother and brother are dead."

Her vision blurred. She just barely saw the cop stumble towards her as her world turned black.

Two weeks later, Caroline stood in the church with her grandmother and surprisingly, her father and his new family while the guest piled in for her mother and brother's memorial service.

She tried to contain her tears as people made their speeches about her family and offered their condolences to her. She didn't want to hear them. No amount of condolences would bring her mother and brother back.

After the service, She went to the wake where she got some shocking and unexpected news.

Caroline wouldn't be able to stay in Miami after all. Her father had full custody of her now and he couldn't afford to uproot anyone's life except hers, but she didn't mind. Her life was already ripping at the seams and without a family she had nothing left there. She nodded at what her father told her without compliant and went to her room to pack her belongings.

Her father helped for the most part and within a week, Caroline had been settled into his house in Seattle where she would be sharing a room with her stepsister Chelsea. Her new life would be hard to cope with, but she had to let this fresh new start happen. After all what was the worst thing that could happen to her here?


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly burning

Chapter 2: The definition of fun

Caroline

One week later

Caroline plugged her earphones into her ipod and listened to her latest music selection. Normally Caroline would have loved to listen to upbeat pop songs because it put her into a dancing mood, but ever since her mother and brother had died her nice upbeat pop music had been switched to hardcore metal that she would have never listened to a month ago, but a lot of things had changed. She had lost everything in the span of a few hours including her boyfriend and friends, but the pain of losing them was nothing compared to losing her mother and Graham. Caroline could get over losing her friends, but her family was an entirely different situation.

The bedroom door swung open as her stepsister Chelsea flipped onto her bed reminding her of what Graham used to do just to annoy her. She paused her music and brought her knees up to her chest.

"What's up?"

"I have officially decided that I am taking you out tonight and you can't say no. I want you to enjoy yourself for at least one night and not be all doom and gloom."

Caroline frowned slightly at the observation, but she allowed Chelsea to go to their adjoined closet where she grabbed a pair of black skinnies and a black t-shirt with skulls on it.

"Jeez Care, don't you have anything in your closet to wear besides the color black?"

Caroline shrugged making Chelsea sigh and go over to her side of the closet. She shoved a plain red tube top towards her so that she could burrow it and Caroline changed out of her pajamas into the tube top and her black skinny jeans with her combat boots. Chelsea frowned slightly at Caroline's fashion choices, but Caroline assumed she was ecstatic about finally getting her out of the house for once.

"So where are we exactly going?" She said as she buckled herself into the passengers' side of Chelsea's car.

"I want a few of my awesome friends to meet my equally awesome stepsister."

"Chelsea-"

"Don't you Chelsea me Caroline. You're starting school on Monday and I want you to at least know a few people there."

Before Caroline could protest further, they passed a dance studio where she noticed a man with dirty blondish hair dancing. He was absolutely beautiful, but had a sense of deadliness to him that Caroline just couldn't put her finger on.

Before she could get a better look at the guy, the car lunged forward and the boy was left in the dust.

"What dance studio was back there?" She asked

Chelsea crinkled her nose in what appeared to be disgust.

"I wouldn't bother taking classes there Caroline. That place is owned by the Mikaelson's and from what dad has told me they're not very good people."

"Have you ever met them?"

"No, but I've heard enough about them to know that I should stay away from them at all cost and you should too Caroline. If you want to get into dance so badly, I'll convince dad to sign you up for the one we have in uptown Chicago."

"I didn't want to join. I just saw a boy in there and I was curious to know who he was."

Chelsea's eyes suddenly narrowed as the look of disgust on her face deepened.

"Let me say this as a warning to you Caroline. Never go near Klaus Mikaelson. He's trouble with a capital T."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Good. Now let's not talk about the Mikaelson's. It's time to have some fun."

Chelsea parked her car in the driveway of an abandoned house and Caroline followed her boys and three girls sat inside laughing and drinking beer as if there was no tomorrow.

"Hey guys sorry I' late, but I brought my stepsister Caroline so now we can have a real party."

A boy smiled and stood up. His black hair was perfectly sculpted and his piercing blue eyes looked like two precious diamonds. He had lean muscles and a really nice build.

"Hello Caroline it's nice to meet you. I'm Damon. Here let me introduce you to the others. This is Jeremy, my brother Stefan, Jesse, Bonnie, Sarah, and Providence." He said pointing a finger to each person so she would know who they were.

They mumbled their greetings and turned back to their Beer and more interesting topics of conversation. No wonder Chelsea had dressed her up. She would have looked more out of place if she hadn't. Chelsea made her way over to where Providence and Bonnie were sitting as Sarah made her way over to where Caroline was sitting. Great. What the hell did she want?

"I heard about your mom and brother. I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you were the one holding that gun."

"Did they ever catch the people who did it?"

She nodded not trusting her voice. Caroline never talked about what had happened to them. Not even with her dad or Chelsea. She glanced around for an escape option and left Sarah sitting there alone. She wanted to forget that night not remember. She still had nightmares that kept her up at night and remembering those were bad enough. She swayed her hips from side to side as she walked over to the beer keg bumping into Stefan on her way there.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's fine."

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yep. What about you?"

"Not really. I think Chelsea is more into hanging out than I am."

"That's a shame. You look like a really fun girl"

"Well you shouldn't put a label on a person. Especially if you've just barely met them."

Caroline took a swig of beer and left him to think as she sat in the corner only getting up when she needed a refill. This was not her definition of fun unless she was totally trashed.

Five hours later, They made their way to Chelsea's car after she finally sobered up and she noticed it was only nine at night, but sleep tugged at her when they arrived home as the warm buzz won over her and she fell in the sweet bliss of her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly burning

Chapter 3: Shut up and dance

Klaus

His music pulsed through his veins as he swayed and moved with the music. If the boys ever found out how much he actually enjoyed this he would probably be the laughing stock of the whole school. Klaus worked on his new routine as the music suddenly stopped running his groove. He turned around to see his sister Rebekah twirling the chord to his stereo between her fingers.

"What gives little sister?" he asked putting on his leather jacket and combat boots.

"Mom wants you home. It's nine o clock at night and the studio is now officially closed plus you have to close that deal with Marcel tonight."

"I know that Rebekah and you better keep your mouth shut about that. You know I don't like you snooping around in my business. You could get hurt."

"Chill Klaus. It's not like I'm suicidal and have hopes of coming with you.. Plus Marcel is a jerk anyway and I can't stand him."

"He's family to me Rebekah."

"Well he's not family to me. Now come on mom wants us both home for dinner."

He groaned and locked up the studio jumping into his Camaro and starting it up so he could follow his sister's Lexus back home. He pulled in to the narrow driveway and saw his mom standing on the porch as his little sister Tulip pouted obviously not too happy.

"What's wrong tutu?" He said getting down to her level.

"Mommy won't let me go over to Spencer's house."

"You can go over to his house tomorrow Tulip. It's way too late to be going over to his house right now and you have to eat your dinner before you go to bed." His mother said.

Tulip frowned and marched into the house like she usually did when she was throwing a fit. His mother sighed and followed her into the house. This happened a lot since Tulip was only five and had lost their father at a very young age.

He made his way inside the house where his whole family was eating at the table. Klaus pulled up a chair grabbing a bowl full of soup and bread before going to meet Marcel. He helped his mother put tulip to bed since he was better at it and then said goodbye to her like he usually did when he went to attend to such ting. After all he never knew if that was going to be the last time he saw her again. Marcel's head was down as he crossed the alley to go meet up with him.

"Are you ready to do this Klaus?"

"You bet I am. Let's just do what we have to do and get this over with."

Marcel handed him the money and they walked until they reached the stainless steel door. Marcel pounded on it until their bosses ex-wife opened the door.

"Well Hello boys."

"It's nice to see you again Tessa." Marcel said

"And what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We just got the new shipment in yesterday and Michael wants to know if you needed some."

"Hell yes. I want as much as two hundred bucks can get me. I mean I swear during that awful marriage this was the only thing that Michael was good for."

She paid them two hundred up front and Klaus supplied her with what she needed. She made a joint with the illegal substance and took a hit inhaling the toxic poison into her body.

"Oh that's the stuff. It was nice doing business with you boys as always." She said giving them a wink.

"Hope to see you soon Tessa." Marcel smiled using that charm of his.

She smiled and took another hit before closing the door on them.

"Well I'm off to give this money to Michael. I'll see you at school tomorrow man."

Marcel walked down the deserted alley and Klaus went back to his house as he snuck in the window to get into his much needed bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly burning

Chapter 4: Being new sucks

Caroline

Caroline stared blankly at her new school willing herself to take those steps that would actually out her into the building. Chelsea had already went in with her friends so she was pretty much alone on this one. Even Grant hadn't been willing to help her.

"Do you need help or are you just as slow as a turtle?" Said a girl that was behind her.

Caroline whirled around to see a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was with the boy she had seen at the studio yesterday. Klaus. Yeah that was his name.

Klaus pinched the girl and she let out a slight yelp.

"Be nice Rebekah."

"Well it's the truth. Other students need to get to class too you know. The world doesn't center around you sweatheart."

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." Caroline said moving into the school to avoid further confrontation.

The halls were crowded as she tried to locate the front office. Luckily a few other people had helped her find it. A receptionist was at the desk and she pulled down her glasses.

"Nmae."

"Ugh. Caroline Forbes."

She printed out her new schedule and handed it to Caroline. When Caroline finally got to algebra two she was surprised to see an empty seat next to Damon. She sat down in it and he smiled at her.

"Hey Caroline."

"Damon."

The teacher started the lesson as she scribbled her notes in her notebook. Math had never been her strongest subject.

When the bell rang, Damon helped her find the gym and she almost groaned when she saw Rebekah sitting on the bleachers with a group of girls. Caroline swallowed and sat down next to a girl with braids and glasses.

"Hi, I'm Caroline."

"And I don't give a shit." The girl said examining her nails.

"Shut up Vickie. No one likes you anyway." A girl next to Rebekah said coming down the bleachers.

"Shut up Elena. This is none of your business."

"Come on Caroline. You can sit with me, Rebekah, and Nadia."

Caroline followed her up the bleachers and sat down nervous to be around Rebekah after their encounter this morning.

"So Rebekah what did Alaric say?" Elena probed.

"That I was too inexperienced to be in his show. I mean come on I can dance better than these scrawny girls can. I mean I'm all curves baby."

"That's total bullshit. There's no way a scrawny thing is better than you." Nadia exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked curious.

"A group of street dancer. It's nothing you would know about." Rebekah stated playing with a strand of her hair.

"Be nice Rebekah." Elena said reminding me of Klaus.

"I'm just calling them like I see them."

"Well maybe you should get your eyes checked Barbie,"

"What did you just say to me?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear what I said."

"I don't need this shit." She said stomping off the bleacers.

Elena and Nadia soon followed her and now Caroline was alone like always.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly burning

Chapter 5:Hate at first sight

Klaus

Klaus spent all of fourth period trying to convince Rebekah to calm down. That he would take care of the new girl just so that Rebekah would shut up about it.

At lunch, Klaus found Caroline in the corner listening to her Ipod and eating a sandwich. He ripped the headphones from her ears and looked down at her mad expression.

"Listen. I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from my sister Rebekah. I don't need her getting expelled for kicking your little ass."

"I'm sorry but where the fuck do you get off telling me what to do? You're sister insulted me first so you should be talking to her about it."

Caroline stood up but before she could go anywhere Klaus held her there by her arm.

"And you fueled the flames like the ignorant bitch you are."

Before Klaus knew what was happening he was tossed to a nearby wall and pinned there by Caroline.

"Would you please shut the fuck up. You don't know me at all and as long as your sister is a bitch to me. I'll be a bitch right back."

"You know if you weren't angry as hell this would be a great time to make out with me. But I guess we can still do that if you're up for it." He said pulling her closer and pressing his erection against her.

She shoved him off and picked up her book bag.

"As if. You're totally disgusting."

She gave him a shallow look before walking away. No girl had ever stood up to him like that before. Much less rejected his sexual advances. An arm slid below his waist as he smiled back at Cami.

"Hey."

"Who was that?"

"Just some new girl bothering Rebekah. I wouldn't worry about her too much."

She pouts and we walk to the lunch table with Marcel, Hailey, and Elijah.

"Hey man. Did you see that hot new girl" Elijah said.

"Who?"

"Caroline Forbes. She's in my history class and she's banging."

Just than Rebekah, Elena, and Nadia sat down.

"Please she may be hot, but she's nothing but a stuck up bitch. Did you take care of her Klaus?"

"There's nothing to it Rebekah if you stop being a bitch to her she'll stop being a bitch to you."

"Whatever."

"I actually think she was pretty nice." Elena chimed in.

"Well I don't so please do me a favor and shut up."

Klaus blocked out their bicker and looked around the cafeteria to find the girl who was on everyone's. mind. He spotted her at what he called the prep table. His type of people usually avoided them since they were so stuck up, but ever since his freshman year he kept on hearing about them and being reminded he was not one of them. Caroline sat there with the head bitch herself Chelsea and Klaus narrowed his eyes.

Chelsea was a frigid ice queen with blonde hair and grey eyes. She was now occupied by talking to the smoking hot Caroline Forbes. He hadn't noticed this but she had an ivory complexion, a hot body with curves in all the right places, and when she looked at him with those eyes he noticed they were a pretty shade of blue that he could get lost into. He snapped back into reality and noticed everyone staring at him.

"Dude were you just checking her out?" Nadia said

"No. and mind your own business Nadia."

The bell rang and he shuffled to his dance class that he told the rest of his guy friends was just a joke. Even if Marcel was taking it also. That's when he saw her. Caroline Forbes in the flesh.

She disappeared into the dressing room as he went into the mens with Marcel.

"So that new girl has got it going on in all the right places."

"Does that mean you'll finally stop eye fucking my sister Rebekah?"

"Nope. That girl might have good looks but she doesn't have Rebekah's personality."

Klaus rolled his eyes and changed into his sweats and a t-shirt.

"Well good luck with that."

They walked out and he saw Caroline in a pair of sweats and a tube top that said dirty dancing. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun. Needless to say she made him weak in the knees despite his tough guy exterior.

"Alright class. Have a seat." Madam hell said.

They sat down all in a perfect row.

"Would you please come here Caroline Forbes?"

Caroline nodded and came to the front of the class. This should be good.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly Burning

Chapter 6: Move to the music

Caroline moved to the front of the class with all eyes on her. She noticed a few faces: There was Chelsea, Bonnie, Alana, Nadia, but the one she noticed the most was Klaus. Which was absurd because he was cocky and rude.

"Introduce yourself to the class."

"Hi I'm Caroline Forbes. My stepsister is Chelsea over there and I'm from Miami, Florida."

A look of shock crossed Klaus's face, but she ignored it. She knew she was nothing like Chelsea, but they weren't blood related. Hence the term step sisters.

"How long have you been dancing?"

"Just off and on for all my life."

"Care to show us."

"I'd rather not. I'm a bit rusty."

"Too bad I don't give people that choice in my classroom. Now go to the center of the class."

She plugged the stereo in and put in a CD. Wow who used CD'S anymore.

"Now just dance. Pretend it's just you and your world and no one else exist."

Caroline nodded as the teacher pressed play. The song "Everything Burns" by Ben Moody and Anstacia played and she closed her eyes and moved her body to the rhythm as pictures flooded her vision.

Her father carrying her on his strong shoulders to watch the fireworks, Her mother laughing at one of his jokes, Her brother playing his noisy video games that always used to annoy her, and them as a family.

Then the images turned cold on her.

She saw her father getting into a cab not looking back at his eleven year old daughter who was crying on the front porch, Her mother curled up on the couch with lifeless eyes that were filled with no joy, Them arguing about who made her dad really leave, Her last conversation with her mother and brother, Gunshots, Their lifeless and pale bodies, and leaving everything to live with her father.

Caroline fell to the floor and panted as applause and whistles float through the room. The teacher helped her up and smiled.

"You're a natural Caroline Forbes. I think I'll pair you up with my best dancer. Klaus. Come here please."

Caroline watched as Klaus made his way over to them.

"Klaus. You'll be working with Caroline for the duet in the homecoming assembly."

"What?" they said in unison.

"There's no if and or but's about it. I want you two together and I want you two to come up with an original dance."

"But homecomings a month away. That will never be enough time to teach her anything." Stated Klaus.

"All the more reason to start now. Now shake hands."

They shook hands and let go.

"Now class let's get started."

"Just my luck." She groaned.

"Let's just get this over with."

"I couldn't agree more."

"The theme of today's class is intimacy. Now look into your partner's eyes and dance with them." The teacher said.

Caroline looked into Klaus's eyes and had to admit he was cute for an ass. They moved to the music and she stumbled a couple of times, but they managed to do a pretty good job for their first dance.

"How can you be a dancer with clumsy moves like that?" he said

"Excuse me. I did fine."

"Yeah for an elephant."

"You think you can do better."

"I know I can do better."

"Oh yeah. Prove it."

He grabbed her hand and scribbled an address on it.

"It's the address to the dance studio. Be there at six and we'll see who's the best."

"Bring it on Mikaleson."

The teacher told them to get dressed and Chelsea grabbed her and pulled her into the dressing room.

"Are you crazy? That's Klaus Mikaelson."

"So I've heard."

"Did you not hear what I said yesterday?"

"I heard you loud and clear Chelsea, but we do need to practice for homecoming."

Chelsea sighed and put her clothes on. She changed her shirt and stuffed her shirt and pants into her bag. She was not afraid of Klaus Mikaelson.

"Just promise me nothing will happen."

"I hate Klaus, so I can defiantly promise that."

"Good. I don't want you to have a bad reputation when you just barely got here."

"I think I'm good so far."

"Are you up for a movie tonight? I hear Stefan thinks you're a total hottie and won't stop bugging me about it."

"Sure, but I'm not going to soothe Stefan's ego. I might need a distraction if Klaus get me angry though."

"Will do. I'll see you after school."

"See you."

Caroline shut her locker and went to her next class.


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly Burning

Chapter 7

Klaus

Klaus watched the clock ticking as it said 5:55. Caroline should be there in five minutes. The door swung open and he saw Caroline in the same outfit she danced in earlier.

"You're actually early."

"I like being early."

"You're a strange girl."

"Well I would beg to differ."

"Do you want to show me what you got?"

"There's no music."

"True dancers can feel the beat within them."

"You're kidding right?"

"No you have to learn the rhythm before you dance to it."

"That makes no sense."

"It's how I work when I teach beginners."

"Then that makes you the strange one."

"Just stop complaining and do it. You'll see how good it works when we try it with music."

Caroline sighed and kicked off her shoes. Klaus watched her dance. There was no doubt she was good. She had raw talent, but she needed to learn how to control it. He stopped her midspin much to her surprise they were so close. There was obviously some tension there, but he ignored it.

"Stop." He said looking into her eyes.

"What is it now?"

"You're tense and you lack control."

"Fine show me what I'm doing wrong big shot."

He pulled her towards him and placed his hands on her hips.

"Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I can't."

"At least try."

Klaus felt her loosen up and she moved her hips with his. He bit on his lip to surpass a moan and she backed away.

"Ugh show me what you can do alone."

She watched as Klaus demonstrated some basic moves.

"Why are you even teaching me this? This is a joke I can't dance better by doing this."

"That's where you're wrong Caroline. Let's try it with music."

Klaus went over to the stereo and put on the song that he had been listening to on repeat for days. He grabbed Caroline by the waist and looked into her eyes.

"Now think sexual and intimate that's what our teacher is trying to get across."

She nodded as the song 'Hypnotic' by Zella Day started to play. They did ever move in the book he even had gone so far as to grab her by her lower region when she went in the splits to pull her back up. It was really sexy.

When the song ended she pulled away breathless.

"That was pretty good. But can you do lifts?"

"What?"

"Catch me" she said.

She ran towards him and he lifted her as she came into his arms. Their breath hitched as he placed her down.

"What's next?" she asked.

Klaus leaned in slightly. She closed her eyes slightly, but the door opeing made them spring apart as if they were on fire.

What the hell was he thinking? This was Chelsea's stepsister. The girl he was programmed to despise, but for some reason he just couldn't. Rebekah strolled in and narrowed her eyes at them.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she asked pointing at Caroline.

Caroline turned bright red and put her shoes on.

"Um, I'll see you later." She said while exiting the studio.

"Did you have to be so rude?"

"Yes. Why was she here?"

"She's my dance partner for the homecoming assembly."

"Really because what I saw here didn't look like dancing. It looked like you guys were two seconds away from ripping each other's clothes off and doing the horizontal mambo."

"As if. We were just dancing."

"With no music."

"I don't have to explain my methods to you Rebekah. I have my own style in dancing."

"Whatever you say." She said.

"Is it dinner time yet?"

"Yes and mom needs help with Tulip."

He nodded and got into the car to head back into his reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly Burning

Chapter 8: My Reality

Caroline

Caroline slouched in the theater seat as she watched a special presentation of West Side Story. Apparently it was a one week only showing at an extremely old movie theater. She settled down in her seat as Stefan traced the pattern of her hand, but that small touch was nothing compared to how she felt when Klaus touched her.

She would never admit that to anyone though, so she would keep her mouth shut and watch even though she would never fall for a guy in a gang like Maria after what happened to her mom and brother.

When the movie was over, she got out of her seat and followed the group outside.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"We have to go home." Chelsea said.

"Night girls!" Damon shouted after them

They went to Chelsea's car and the dashboard said 9:30.

"So how was it?" Chelsea asked.

"I've seen the movie twenty times Chelsea. It doesn't change."

"I meant with Mikaelson."

"It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting. Did you guys get anything done?"

"No his sister came in before we could make a plan."

"I swear Rebekah needs to get a life."

"Well you're not the only one who thinks that."

Chelsea smiled and pulled into the driveway. Caroline climbed out of the car and went to her room. What was she thinking? Her and Klaus would never work. They were just too different and her stepsister hated him. That was the biggest downside. She sighed and opened her math book surprised when a note feel out.

Dear Caroline Forbes,

You might not know me, but I really do want to help you. I wanted to make a list of the five most important things you need to know while walking in my halls

't mess with the populars no matter who they are. They might not look the part, but they are vicious.

2\. Chase your dreams. Not anyone else's"

clear of the bathroom on the third floor trust me.

4\. Stand out and make a statement

5\. Stay away from Klaus Mikaelson. He's dangerous and will probably never make you happy. He's never made anyone happy.

Caroline folded the note and stuffed it in her desk. What the hell was that? And why did that person want her to stay away from Klaus?


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly Burning

Chapter 9:Vixen

Klaus

Klaus loaded his gun and stuffed it into his jacket. Tonight they were meeting up with the boys and would be going to one of his major drug suppliers. Klaus meet Marcel and Daniel in the alley as they walked to the bosses house. Klaus said a few prayers before walking into the spacious house that cost three thousand times more than Klaus's.

Michael stood there with his hands behind his back. His new mistress Taria gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving. Klaus also noticed Nick and Phillip standing by him. He nodded towards them and we headed out to Ansel's house.

He was more or less Klaus's boss's boss. He met them at a warehouse by brown and Klaus noticed ten or twelve other people there. Obvious protection for an important man.

"Michael. Come sit. I would love to catch up with you and your men."

They sat in uncomfortable wooden chairs as Klaus fought the urge to bolt.

"How are things with Taria?"

"Better than what they were with Tess."

"That's good and how's business?"

Michael sets the two briefcases of money down and opens them.

"You tell me."

Ansel smiles and closes the box. Klaus listened patiently to Ansel as he integrated the rest of the men until he finally got to him.

"How about you Klaus?"

"Everything is fine sir."

"I've heard you're doing excellent in dance. Tell me more about that."

"It's nothing really sir."

"And that new Vixen of yours. I heard she's being a handful."

"She can be sir."

He nodded thoughtfully. "And your family."

'"Their all fine."

"Good. I trust you'll take care of the supply."

"You can trust me Ansel." Michael said.

Ansel nodded and we helped load the stuff.

"Tak care of that girl Klaus."

"Is that a threat sir?" Klaus asked.

"Never intended it to be Klaus."

Klaus nodded and left with Marcel. He needed to keep Caroline at arms length. There was no way Michael or Ansel would get near her. He wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow her to get hurt. Marcel handed him a newspaper from Miami it seemed.

"What's this?"

"It's something you need to see. There's two articles in there. It's about your Vixen."

Klaus nodded and stuffed them into his jacket. He would read them when he came home. It took him thirty minutes to drive back, assure his mom and Rebekah that he was fine, then went to his bed putting to his gun in his drawer. It was time to see what happened to Caroline.

Five dead in gas station shooting.

A shooting at Dalton's gas station has left five dead and three critically injured. Milton and Mike chiperman were seen entering the local gas station when shots rang out. Elizabeth Forbes, 39, And Graham Forbes, 11, were the first victims of this vicious and hateful crim. Milton and Mike are now in custody and charged with five different counts of murder and robbery.

Klaus put down the newspaper. He would have never teased Caroline or Would have been rude to her if he had known the truth. What had he gotten himself into.


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly Burning

Chapter 10:Never

Caroline

Caroline tied her unruly hair in a bun as she crossed the street to the Mikaelson's dance studio. She really wanted to know why Klaus was acting so nice to her that morning. It was not like Klaus at all even Rebekah seemed a little less bitchy. She needed the truth and she needed it now.

Klaus was dancing to a song called Never. Caroline had only heard it once before in the movie footloose and had no clue who it was by. She hung around by the door as she watched him dance How could he possibly be so dangerous? On the last twirl. He stopped and looked at Caroline in surprise.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to meet here."

"Not for another hour."

"Well I was actually hoping that we could talk about something important first."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I kind of want to know why you haven't been a jerk to me today."

"Oh that-"

"Yea. Why?"

"I heard about your family."

Caroline sucked in a breath. "How? only a few select people know about that."

"My friend Marcel is into reading newspapers from other states. Kind of a weird hobby if you ask me but Caroline I'm-"

"No. Please don't say that yet. Just listen to me first."

He nodded and they both sat down on the floor. Caroline took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes and picture a ten year old version of me."

He closed his eyes.

"Imagine a little girl who is in her brother's bedroom. Her parents are downstairs fighting yet again and she's covering her little brother's ears so he won't have to hear his parents fighting. She tries to block it out too, because she thinks if she blocks out their voices then she'll see that the fight isn't real . that her parents have magically stopped fighting and they could continue as a normal family. Now imagine the girl but slightly older, excited to tell both her parents that she has made the cheerleading squad. Her mother and father come downstairs arguing. A suitcase is in her father's hand and he yanks open the front door as she sees a bright yellow cab pull up on her driveway. She is held gently by her mother as his father makes his way to the cab throwing his luggage in the back. The little girl breaks from her mothers grasp and runs to the front porch yelling 'dad please don't leave me."

Caroline paused to whip a tear from her face.

"But her father doesn't look at her and leaves without a single look back. As if his little girl never even existed. The mother tries to console her, but she pushes her mother away and runs to her room. The girl grows up in three years. She blames her mother for the divorce and can't look at her brother, because she knew that she failed him too. She has now sculpted the perfect image so she is untouchable. She gets ready for the first day of high school as her brother bugs her. She calls him a troll and leaves with a whatever to her mother. These are the last words that her mother and brother will hear from imagine two normal people. The boy and his mother in the gas station paying for a snack. Now imagine two men opening fire. The shots hit them and they bleed on the stainless white tile. Their bodies pale and their eyes unmoving. Dead. Now imagine the girl as she hears that her mother and brother are both dead."

Klaus opened his eyes and cupped Caroline's face with his hands.

"Caroline. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I don't want your pity. I thought you were the one person who would treat me normally. The one person who could help me forget."

"It's a good thing that I hate pity then."

He pulled her into a hug and she let the tears fall from her eyes. It was the first time she had cried in front of a person and it felt damn good.

"Promise me you'll treat me normally." She whispered.

"I promise."

"thank you."

They pulled apart as a sad smile crossed his face.

"come on we might as well plan that dance while you're here."

So for the next two hours they jotted down ideas and practiced the steps. He didn't bring up the tradegy which she was greatful for. The only time they managed to talk is when she had a slight misstep and he caught her in his arms there was no doubt the sexual tension was there.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall." He said smiling as he let her go.

When they finished, she noticed they had a small dilemma.

"I need a ride home."

He nodded and they walked to his car. She got in the smell of leather hit her while they drove. Thye pulled up to her driveway and Klaus killed the headlights.

"Thanks for the ride." Caroline said

Before she could reach the door handle and leave he locks the car doors starling her.

"Caroline." He whispers.

She turned her head and without thinking she kissed him. It wasn't a simple peck between friends either. This kiss was pure passion and need. It sent electric shocks through her body and sends her pulse racing. His tongue traced her lips and she allowed him entrance. Tasting the kiss of a boy she hardly knew, but had shared so much with it stunned her. they pulled apart with their breath heavy.

"I'm sorry." She said opening her door and running into her house.

It was silent when she went in which indicated that no one was home, She went upstairs, changed into her pajamas, and fell asleep with Klaus's kiss still on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly Burning

Chapter 11

Klaus

Klaus slammed his locker as he made his way to dance class. It had been a week since his and Caroline's kiss and she still refused to talk to him. He had had enough. There was no way he was going to let her avoid him forever.

After dance class, he hung by the door. She could avoid him all she wanted, but he had had enough. She was talking to Chelsea when she had came out and he blocked her path way. She stopped abruptly and looked into his eyes.

"Chelsea. Can you leave us alone for a minute? I need to have a word with Caroline."

Chelsea looked at her, but followed Klaus's instructions.

"What the hell is this about?" Caroline asked.

Klaus looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You know exactly what this is about Caroline. The kiss. You just kissed me and ran away. I want to know what that was all about."

"It was a mistake Klaus. I should have never kissed you."

"Why?"

"Because we're from two different social groups. It's wrong of us to be together."

"Is it wrong? Really Caroline. You haven't even tried to get to know me. I want to fix that."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to take you out on a date."

"We can't Klaus."

"Why not? Because you're scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Then it's settled I'll pick you up at eight."

"Wait. I never said yes."

Klaus smiled and walked away leaving Caroline dumbfounded.


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly Burning

Chapter 12

Caroline slammed down her notebook and looked across the room where Chelsea was busy doing her own homework. She looked at her watch which read five. Only two more hours until Klaus picked her up for this absurd date and she still had no clue what to actually do. She never had gone out with a guy like Klaus.

"Chelsea. I need your help."

"What? Are you having trouble with a math equation or something?"

"No. Actually I have a date tonight."

"Oh. With who?"

"Klaus."

"What I told you to stay away from him."

"Come on Chelsea. It's not like he's important to me or anything. It's just one date so he'll get off my back."

"Fine."

Chelsea went over to Caroline's closet and groaned.

"You need an amazing dress. No sister of mine we'll leave looking unfashionable."

Chelsea searched her closet as Caroline heard a little ah ha sound.

"Here's your perfect dress and I'll search for your perfect shoes. Just put this on first."

She tossed a dress at Caroline as she observed it. It was a white dress with cherry blossoms on it. Caroline shrugged and put it by her bed to change into. While Chelsea searched for the perfect shoes Caroline looked at the vanity for the girlish makeup her father had given her. Looks like black wouldn't cut it that much tonight.

"Perfect."

Chelsea threw her heels on the bed. They were pink and stilettoes.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Caroline exclaimed.

"You want to look hot for Klaus don't you?"

"I told you it was just a favor to him I'm not interested in him any other way."

"Come on. Let's get you ready."

Chelsea sat Caroline down by the vanity as she prepared for her night.


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly Burning

Chapter 13

Klaus

Klaus inhaled sharply as he saw Caroline walk through the door. Never in his seventeen years of life had he ever seen something so beautiful. Caroline had everything down perfectly and he couldn't help, but be out of breath when he saw her. She was so simple yet so elegant at the same time. He had always had a thing for girls who could look hot just from simply being them and Caroline just so happened to be one of those girls.

"So where are we going?" she asked after Klaus had let her into his car.

"First I thought I'd make you some authentic Mexican food at my place."

She smiled as they drove up to his house. At first he thought Caroline would judge for it but surprisingly her reaction to it had been that it was a charming house. She was the first rich girl who he ever dated who saw the emotional value of his house and not the materialistic side of it.

Caroline sat on the couch as Klaus made them some authentic burritos with chips and salsa. Caroline had ate ever bite of it and had left a spot of salsa on the side of her lip.

"Oh you got a little something right there." He said pointing to the side of her mouth.

She wiped at it, but didn't successfully get it off.

"Here let me get it for you."

He wiped it off with his thumb and looked into her blue eyes. There was a sense of passion and hunger in her eyes that Klaus found hard to ignore. He kissed her with all his might pushing her to the end of the couch so he could make out with her. The kiss deepened as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was determined to feel every inch of her no matter how long it took. His hand had just barely went under her dress to squeeze her boob when someone clearing their throat sent both of them out of their trance. Klaus cheeks went bright red as he saw his mother, Rebekah, and Tulip standing in the doorway. He guessed that they had just been witness to what had just been going on with him and Caroline. Talk about embarrassing he was cock blocked by his own family!

He looked over to Caroline who had shame and embarrassment written all over her face as she shoved Klaus off her so she wouldn't embarrass herself further.

"Ugh are you guys hungry?" Klaus asked to lighten the mood.

After all the shock had worn off, They had all gathered around the table and ate in silence. He was just glad his family had the present mind to mind their own business. When dinner was over he rushed Caroline out of the door and prepared her for her next surprise.

"Well that was embarrassing." She said breaking the silence.

They had been driving for the past 10 minutes and had not said a word to each other.

"Don't worry about it they'll forget about it soon enough. Come on I want to show you something."

Klaus pulled the floating lantern out of his trunk and took Caroline to a secluded spot where they could light it. He handed it to her and she looked at it thoughtfully.

"What's that for?"

"It's symbolic. The lattern is for spirits lost or in heaven. I thought it would be nice to light one for your real family."

Caroline smiled and snatched the lighter from his pocket setting the lattern on fire as he released it.

"Thank you." She said.

He smiled and kissed her.

"It was my pleasure."


	14. Chapter 14

Slowly Burning

Chapter 14

Caroline

Klaus pulled away from the kiss. Caroline was about to say something very important when Klaus's phone rang. He checked the caller ID and scowled.

"What is it mom? I'll see him tomorrow. You didn't have to call me. Fine. I'll come home and deal with it. Yes Ma'am."

Klaus hung up the phone and looked at me.

"I unfortunetly have to go home and deal with my friend."

Caroline looked at her watch and noticed it was midnight. Whatever his friend wanted most have been important.

"I'll take you home." He said.

She followed him to his car and got in.

The drive was silent and the atmosphere was tense. When they pulled up in the driveway, he turned towards her and closed the distance between them. His lips felt so good on her that she forgot what she had even been upset about.

"I'm sorry about tonight."

"Don't be. I had a great time."

"Even when my family caught us kissing?"

"Okay. Maybe not that part, but I could deal with it."

Their lips met again. A tap on the window startled her and she saw her father. Grant, Chelsea, and her stepmother outside. Shit. She was so screwed. It didn't really help that Klaus's hand was on her upper thigh.

They got out of the car as she did the walk of shame. Her father's eyes were piercing through her skin and Chelsea's were ten times worse.

"Say goodbye." He growled.

"Ugh. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said.

"See you."

And for a moment all was lost as he kissed her again and got in his car to drive away.

"What were you thinking? Are you stupid Caroline? Did your mother not do a good job in rasing you to stay away from those kinds of boys?"

"How dare you? My mother did a great job when you walked out on us. She did her best to raise me and she did a hell of a good job."

"Obviously not if you associate with those kind of people."

"You don't know him!"

"I know enough!"

"Based off what? What you've heard! People lie you know!"

"He's trash Caroline! You're better than that!"

"Open your eyes dad this is a new generation not the fucking fifties."

"I forbid you to see this boy Caroline and that's final"

"Fuck you. You lost control over me when you left me for this piece of trash. You have no right to judge me or my mom or Klaus."

"You're under my roof Caroline. You will follow my rules."

"Fuck you. You don't control me or my life. I make my own decisions and I follow my own rules. I have no respect for you, because you lost it the day you ignored your little girl begging no pleading with you to stay. I should have never blamed my mother for your choice. Never."

Caroline rushed into the house and flew up the stairs locking the door behind her. She ripped a bag from her closet and started packing her meager belonging. She had remembered seeing a homeless shelter that she could stay the night at and then she could spend the night at someones house tomorrow. She would not let her father dictate her life.

"Where are you going?" he said as she came down the stairs.

"Away from you." She said leaving.

And just like the day he left her, she didn't look back.


	15. Chapter 15

Slowly Burning

Chapter 15

Klaus exhaled as he followed Marcel to their bosses house. Apparently Mikael had some pretty urgent news to tell Klaus and it couldn't wait until the morning. Klaus gave Marcel a reluctant look before heading inside to go see Mikael.

"Klaus please have a seat."

"What's this about sir?"

"It's about that vixen of yours."

"What about Caroline?"

He set down the article that he had read that one night and Klaus looked at it in puzzlement.

"I trust that you read up on this."

Klaus nodded " What does this have to do with Caroline being in danger?"

"This was no accident Klaus. Someone personally targeted her family so they could force Caroline to move here."

"Why?"

"Her father is the head of a top company here in Seattle. You don't get to that position without stepping over a few people."

"Why would they want Caroline to come here?"

"They wanted her to come here so they could kill her."

Klaus sucked in a breath. "Why would they want to do that?"

"She inherits 2.5 billion dollars if her father dies and of course part of his company. Along with her stepsister."

"Why didn't they kill her in Miami then? Why here?"

"They didn't want her to expect it."

"Why are you telling me this? It's not our business to protect people."

"It is when we think it's right Klaus."

"What do I do?"

"Get her away from her father somehow and keep her safe. We can't really do that with Loretta, Chelsea, or Grant because of their mother, but one of our men is posted outside of their house, but I have a feeling it's not them that they want."

"It's Caroline."

"Exactly."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"Good. Now go try and convince her to leave. She can still go to school and such, but keep tabs on everyone she's close to."

Klaus nodded and left making his way to Caroline's house only to stop dead in his tracks when he heard her screaming. He knew that voice from anywhere. He ran towards the screams and saw mugger Max. Caroline had nothing but a bag with her, but it didn't stop him from trying to take it.

Klaus's fist connected with the back of his head and he whirled around. His face flattered when he saw Klaus. Sometime during their fight, Caroline had been knocked out. He was grateful because he didn't want her to see him this way.

His fist connected with Max's jaw and he staggered back. Max soon recovered and came charging after him, but Klaus pulled out a gun before he could make contact.

"Good. Now that you can see reason. I want you to leave and never bother this girl again or I will shoot you straight in between the eyes. Do you get that?"

He nodded and ran off into the night. Klaus shoved his gun back into his jacket and checked Caroline's pulse. It was still beating strong, so there would be no need to take her to the hospital. He placed his hands underneath her body and lifted her into his arms. She stirred, but didn't wake up.

He knew he couldn't take her home with him, so he opted for the dance studio instead. He rested her bag on his shoulder and carried her to the studio. It was nice and dark as he laid her gently on the floor and placed her bag on the far corner.

It was time to try and wake her up. If he couldn't then he might have to take her to the sank down next to her and gave her a gentle shake. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed at him.

"Klaus, What happened?"

"Shush. It's fine. You're okay now."

"You saved me."

"Well I couldn't let him hurt you. Why are you out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Caroline-"

"I ran away from home."

"Why?"

"I just couldn't be there anymore."

"Where were you going?"

"To a shelter, but he tried to mug me before I could get to it."

"Well I refuse to let you stay there."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You can stay here."

"And sleep on the hardwood floor?" she asked.

Klaus laughed and pulled her up. She swayed a little, but for the most part she stayed upright.

"Can you walk?"

"With effort. I think he got me pretty good."

"Do you know if you have a concussion?"

"I don't think so I just have to sleep it off."

"If it gets worse. Tell me."

She nodded and followed him to the back of the studio where he had put an air mattress and some blankets down for nights where his mother was having a bad day and kicked him out for the night. He put her down and sat her down on the bed so he could prepare it to be slept in.

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to and I'm waking you up every hour to check on you."

"You need your sleep too."

"I'll be alright. I'm tough."

She scooted on the air mattress and he put a blanket over her so she would be warm.

"You can sleep now. You're safe."

"Stay with me."

"Of course."

Klaus snuggled in next to her and she placed her head on his chest. The scent of spring filled his nostrils. It was rather intoxicating.

"Goodnight Klaus."

"Goodnight Caroline."


	16. Chapter 16

Slowly Burning

Chapter 16

Caroline

As it turns out, she had no concussion. True to his word, Klaus had woken her up once or twice to check on her and she had woke up without any trouble, but the hard part would be facing her stepsister today. She had warned her against Klaus and Caroline had gone out with him anyway.

She put on her clothes for the day and Klaus had bought them hot chocolate and donuts from the bakery down the street.

"Donuts. Now that's what I call a heart healthy breakfast."

She laughed taking a gulp of her hot chocolate.

The water scolded her tongue, but after not feeling for so long she welcomed the pain. Today she would make her relationship with Klaus well known. No matter what her stepsister and her friends thought. She polished off three donuts and all of her hot chocolate before they walked to his house to get his car.

When they parked, she noticed his friends gathered together including his sister, Elena, and surpiringly his ex Camille. He grabbed Caroline's hand and she noticed Rebekah's eyebrows rising and Elena texting away.

"Where's your other friend?" Klaus asked Rebekah.

"She's sick."

"Oh well I trust you two already know Caroline."

"No shit Klaus, I saw you exchanging spit with her yesterday." Rebekah said.

Klaus rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. She noticed Cami was green with envy and looking ready to attack her. A boy stepped out and smiled at her.

"I'm Marcel, so you must be Klaus's vixen."

"Vixen?"

"Just ignore him." Klaus said.

Marcel narrowed his eyes slightly, but was back to his normal nature two seconds later. She reluctantly turned her head and saw Chelsea with Bonnie and Sarah. She frowned and Elena turned her attention towards Chelsea.

"Has your loving sister started to snub you yet?"

"Not yet. How do you know she will?"

"Because that's how Chelsea is?"

"Thanks for the heads up."

Elena looked through her purse while Rebekah looked at her like she was evil incarnated.

"Come on Elena let's go."

Elena reluctantly followed her and Caroline was stuck with Cami, Klaus, and Marcel.

"Come on Cami, we'll be late." Marcel said.

She gave Caroline one last spiteful look before leaving with Marcel. She didn't mind through she was still concentrating on Chelsea. Who had now been joined by Stefan and Grant. They laughed at something and shuffled inside without a single glance at her.

Klaus escorted her to first period as well as to her other classes until lunch time rolled around. Her sister's group didn't say a word to her as if she had some sort of disease. This must have been her sisters way of punishing her. Grant uttered a single hello at least.

At lunch, she realized that she no longer had anyone to sit with. A tap on the shoulder forced her to swirl around and come face to face with Klaus.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Come on. You can sit with me."

"I don't think Cami and Rebekah will want me there."

"Well I want you there."

"I guess I could make an exception for you."

"That's my girl."

She smiled at the my girl comment and felt a blush starting to come on. She walked with him to his table where Marcel was talking to Rebekah. He was holding onto Rebekah's hand and she noticed as a look of distaste crossed across Klaus's face as they sat down. His big brother side was finally coming ate in comfortable silence while Klaus's eyes were carefully asserting Marcel and Rebekah.

The bell finally rang and they walked to class. She separated from Klaus in hopes of finding Chelsea and fixing what was broken between them. She found her in the changing room and taped on her shoulder. A look of disgust crossed her face as if Caroline was her enemy rather than her stepsister.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Well what if I don't want to talk to you?"

"You have to talk to me I'm your stepsister."

"Really because the last time I gave you some sisterly advice you ignored it."

Chelsea slammed her locker and left Caroline there gaping. Elena tsked and left the room while Caroline changed and later joined the rest of the group.

The next time she had seen Chelsea, she was talking to Sarah, so she did what Chelsea wanted her to and just stayed away. It was hard because today was a free day so they could talk whatever they wanted. Bits and pieces of Chelsea's conversation floated to her throughout it.

"Not my sister anymore. She's dating Klaus Mikaelson. Yeah, that one I don't see what she sees in him. Such a tramp. She totally led Stefan on. Yeah she got kicked out last night. She's probably screwing Klaus."

Something snapped inside her and she wiggled out of Klaus's arms to confront Chelsea. She stared at her wide eyed.

"First off, I don't want to be your sister either. You're such a fucking bitch and yes I am dating Klaus, but I don't see how that's any of your business or Sarah's for that matter. Also, I never liked Stefan anyway or led him on so get your fucking facts straight before you run your stupid little mouth. Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you that me and Klaus haven't fucked yet, but you're stuck so far up Stefan's ass that I'm surprised you haven't fucked him yet. By the way, I'm glad I got kicked out of the house. It saves me the trouble of seeing your ugly ass face every morning, so why don't you do me a favor Chelsea and add that to your gossip."

She felt a warm hand on her arm as a mouth was lowered to her ear.

"She's not worth it Caroline. Come on."

Caroline was still fuming from the fight with Chelsea, but she nodded slowly and was pulled back to where Rebekah and Elena were sitting. Rebekah was actually giving her a look full of respect.

"I never thought you had it in you Forbes." Rebekah said grinning from ear to ear.

Elena nodded in agreement and Caroline smiled.

"Thanks Mikaelson."

"Anytime."


	17. Chapter 17

Slowly Burning

Chapter 17

Klaus

After school, Klaus had found out a few pieces of information.

Was that Chelsea got a new job as a waitress in some fancy grill downtown, so he would be confronting her about her sister at a later time.

He never really gave Caroline an official date that hadn't been ruined and he really wanted to make it up to her by having a do over date. It would be like their first one only with less distractions

So when they both got to the car, he drove her over to the supermarket and she laughed.

"What are we doing here?"

"I want to show you what I do when I'm bored."

She laughed again as they roamed the shelves for ingredients and snacks. When they were done, he drove Caroline to his house, so he could really give her a three course meal instead of one he just pulled out of his ass.

"What's on the dinner agenda?"

"Appetizers, dinner, and dessert."

"Yum."

Klaus grabbed a bowl and she helped him make his special salad with walnuts, bellpeppers, and croutons with maple syrup dressing. Then they made chicken glazed with buffalo sauce and pepper with celery sticks and fries. Then for dessert he made her favorite lava cake with powdered sugar.

The door opened and footsteps in the kitchen announced his mother's arrival. She carried tulip in her arms and it was clear that Tulip was fidgeting.

"Oh, Hello." His mother said to Caroline.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Are you Klaus's girlfriend?" Tulip said making their mom shush her.

She placed Tulip down and made her go wash up before they ate.

"I'm sorry about that. Tulip gets curious."

"It's fine. My little brother was the same way."

Caroline got distant and Klaus put plates on the table.

"Is Rebekah coming home?"

"She had a job interview today then dinner at Elena's"

"I take that as a no then."

Tulip came back and they sat down. The food was pretty good, but he felt an integration coming on . He just hoped Caroline was up for it.

Caroline

Caroline's palms sweated as she took another bite of the salad that Klaus had made. It was pretty good despite the weird mixture. Klaus's mom was also measuring her with her eyes.

"So Caroline. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Florida. Miami to be exact."

"Did you like it in Florida?"

"Somewhat. I'm really starting to like it here more."

"Really? Why is that?"

"It's a lot more peaceful here."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Mom." Klaus snapped.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"It's fine Klaus. I'll answer the question. I had one full sibling, my brother, but he died in a shooting along with our mother. I also have two stepsiblings , Grant and Chelsea. And a half sister whose name is Loretta."

"I'm so sorry for your loss dear."

Klaus squeezed her hand reassuringly and she sighed. It was still hard to talk about her mother and brother and she appreciated the small gesture of kindness.

"How old was he?"

"Mom." Klaus groaned.

"He was eleven."

"Oh dear. This is a cruel world."

"That it is."

She placed her fork through a piece of chicken and ate a few setting her tongue on fire, but she'd rather feel the burn on her tongue then the stabbing if her heart.

When they finished eating in silence, Caroline helped Klaus clean up. Tulip had retreated to the bathroom to get ready for bed and his mother had said a quit goodnight to both of them. She dried her hands on the dish towel an Klaus pulled her in close so she could cry. His body felt warm against hers and made her content for at least the moment.

"Come on. I'll take you to the studio."

"Can we practice? It might help me take my mind off things."

"Sure. We can do whatever you want to make you feel better."

They headed to the car hand in hand as he pressed her to the car door to give her a kiss. How she loved his kisses. They were like drugs to her only harder to resist. When she got a taste of them she couldn't get enough. When he pulled away her high subsided and she frowned

"What is it?" he said running his hand through her hair.

"This is getting dangerous."

He smiled slightly at the statement. "How is this dangerous?"

He kissed her again making her high come back and her heart drop to her knees. God. She wanted him so much.

Before she knew it, they were in the back seat of his car. A chill was sent through her body and she gasped for air when he pulled away to strip his shirt off. She really needed him and she needed him right now.

Her shirt came off as he kissed her breast through the fabric of her bra. She could feel how much he wanted her too.

"Klaus, we don't have protection."

He sighed and kissed her chest.

"I can stop. I just need more of you before I do."

Caroline gasped as her bra came off and his mouth found the place that ached for him. Well at least one of the places anyway. She moaned as he bucked his hips to hers. She could feel him through her jeans and it was really turning her on.

"Klaus."

Her pants were yanked away along with her underwear and she gasped at the way it felt. No guy had ever done that to her before. She moaned as she buried her hands in his hair. She had thought that his kiss had got her high, but this was ten times more powerful. She was on a cloud and she didn't want to come down from it.

Unfortunately, a tap on the window made her sit up and Klaus pulled away so fast that she didn't really know what was happening.

"Take my shirt."

She covered herself up with it and he rolled down the window to reveal a very pissed off Rebekah. Great. Just what she needed.

"Klaus, the next time you're in that position remember there is a child in that house that can come out at any moment and see you. So would you please fuck your girlfriend somewhere else?"

"We weren't having sex Rebekah."

"Newsflash dumbass. I'm pretty sure oral sex is still a type of sex that a little girl doesn't want to see. Hell , I didn't even want to see it."

"Can't you just leave it alone?"

"Not until you promise never to do it here again."

"Fine. Now go inside. I'm taking Caroline home."

"You might want to put some pants on first and Caroline it's called a brazilin wax, why don't you try it?"

"Rebekah. Inside now."

"Whatever."

Caroline pulled her pants on and traded Klaus's shirt for her bra and shirt.

"I'm sorry about Rebekah."

"That was embarrassing. Is she going to tell your mom?"

"No. I don't tell our mother about the shit she does and I expect her to do the same."

He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigrettes.

"Bad habbit?"

"Yes. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Can we share one?"

"You smoke?"

"Occasionally. When I'm frustrated in some way."

He lights up the cigarette and takes one or two drags before he offered it to her. She took it and inhaled. After about here hits she passed it back to him.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"You're welcome."

They pulled into the studio and she got out of the car. Her legs felt like jelly and Klaus carried her in.

"Was that your first time doing that?"

Caroline nodded as she bit her lips slightly.

"Caroline, Are you a virgin?"

She covered her face to hide the blush. She always got embarrassed when someone asked her that. Klaus gently pulled her hands from her face. She noticed that they were now laying on the floor with him hovering over her.

"It's okay Caroline. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Really?"

"Really."

His lips smashed down on hers as she moaned remembering his lips somewhere else. He pulled away leaving her breathless.

"Do you want to pick up where we left off?" he asked.

She nodded and let him do things to her that no boy had ever done before.


	18. Chapter 18

Slowly Burning

Chapter 18

Klaus

Klaus woke up to a stir in his arms. Caroline's head was tucked in his chest and the only thing she wore was one of his shirts. It was the most beautiful thing Klaus had ever laid his eyes on, well, except when he replaced the image of her now with when she was underneath him panting and breathing heavily.

Now that was a sight Klaus truly thought of as beautiful. They didn't get that far yesterday, but they went just far enough to put them over the edge and he loved every minute of it. Her eyes fluttered open and she scooted in closer.

Since it was a Saturday they didn't have to worry about being late to school.

"Was last night a dream?" she asked.

"Nope. I can assure you that it was real."

"Good, because I don't want us to be just a dream."

Klaus smiled and ran his hand through her hair. It was so soft.

"It's time for a shower." He said.

"That sounds really good right now."

"Come on. There's still a good one in the back room."

He helped her up and found that her legs couldn't work properly. He guessed when they repeated what they did last night five times that this reaction would be expected.

"My legs feel like jelly."

He smiled and helped her out of his shirt turning on the water and stripping out of his jeans and boxers. She gasped and Klaus smiled with a little cockiness.

"Can you make it into the shower without any assistance?"

She pouted and wobbled slightly, but managed to get in the shower by herself. Klaus climbed in afterwards and they washed each other stopping to kiss for a little bit. When they were done they got out and got dressed.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked towel drying her hair.

"Hmm. I want to be with you."

"I like that idea."

Klaus kissed her neck when the door to the dance studio opened. Shit. He had totally forgot about the studio being open today.

"Do you feel like teaching a class?"

"I would love to."


	19. Chapter 19

Slowly Burning

Chapter 19

Caroline

Caroline and Klaus walked out of their makeshift room and were greeted by ten little girls in their costumes one of which was his little sister Tulip surrounded by three other girls who Klaus knew she got along with pretty well.

"Ohla' Caroline." Tulip said.

Caroline smiled. A small girl with big black eyes looked at Caroline and turned to Tulip speaking another language. Caroline knew that the Mikaelson's tried to study all kinds of languages, but it was safe for Caroline to say that this one was Spanish. Tulip answered her question back in Spanish and the little girl looked at her.

Oddly, she reminded her a lot of Camille.

"Hi I'm Mitche, I'm Camille's younger sister."

And that would explain the look that she had given Caroline. The other girls sat quietly while Klaus set up.

"Alright class get in your positions." Klaus said.

The girls got into their positions and Caroline was surprised when she saw that Tulip was the best dancer there. Although she had to admit that Mitche was a close second.

When Caroline was introduced to the rest of the class, Mitche gave her a skeptical look as the rest clapped.

"Alright girls. I've brought Caroline here to demonstrate how to do proper partner techniques."

Mitche's hand shot up and Klaus reluctantly called on her.

"Do these partner techniques include exchanging spit?"

The rest of the girls gave her looks of disgust except Tulip who pinched Mitche for the harsh insult. Klaus looked at her sternly and pointed to the corner. Mitche went giving one last dirty look to Caroline as she charged off.

Klaus played the music and suddenly Caroline forgot the other girls and just danced with him hoping that she looked graceful enough to be his dancing partner. When the dance was over clapping interrupted their thought process. Caroline looked at the other girls and she swore that even Mitche herself seemed impressed.

"Thanks for the help." Klaus whispered.

The girls formed in a circle to do a few cool down stretches before they left and Caroline could have sworn that Mitche and Tulip were having an intense argument when they left. She didn't speak much Spanish, but from the tone of Tulip's voice it didn't sound very pleasing. Caroline looked for long enough to notice that Tulip and Mitche had split apart out of anger at each other.

"I hope I didn't do that."

"You didn't do anything Caroline. Besides they'll talk it out. They always do."

He hugged her as she inhaled his scent. It reminded her of the scent of fall. They kissed briefly before pulling apart.

"Will you be okay?"

Caroline nodded as he kissed her forehead before leaving to do what he had to do.


	20. Chapter 20

Slowly Burning

Chapter 20

Klaus

After dance class, Klaus left Caroline. He had to talk to Michael. He got in his car and drove down the harsh streets that he would never take Caroline too even if his life depended on it. He got out of his car and walked up to the door. Taria answered with a frown on her face and then looked back behind her.

"Klaus, What are you doing here?"

He noticed that she was sweating and looking rather nervous. Something wasn't right here.

"Taria, Is there something wrong?"

"Let's just say you should go back home Klaus. It's too dangerous for you to be here right now. Now get a move on before you get hurt."

"Taria-"

"Now Klaus!"

She slammed the door and Klaus snuck to the open window that he had just noticed. Ansel was there and he noticed that Michael was tied to a chair as Taria sat there wide-eyed.

"Who was it?" Ansel said playing with the gun in his hand.

"It was a worker sir, but I assure you that there is nothing to worry about." Taria said trying to cool down the situation at hand.

Whatever that crazy situation was.

"No my dear they're the ones we need to watch out for."

"You're not making any sense Ansel." Michael said finally speaking up.

It was the first time that Klaus had ever seen him scared.

"That girl of yours has us on our toes Michael. We need to get rid of Caroline before she causes any more trouble for us."

"Over my dead body." Klaus yelled making his presence known.

Ansel looked over to the window and scowled. Klaus looked him dead in the eye and hoisted himself up so that he would actually be in the house.

"She's worthless Klaus. She's nothing to us or this organization."

"She's something to me."

"Every girl is something to you Mikaelson."

"She's different."

"How so?"

"She doesn't judge me like the other girls. She actually makes me believe that I'm something more than this."

Ansel shoved him down into a chair and hovers over him.

"Oh really. Tell me my boy does your vixen even know what you do with us when you're not with her?"

"No, but-"

"Why doesn't she know Klaus? Are you ashamed of who you are?"

"No of course not."

"Then you're ashamed of us."

"No, I'm-"

"If you're not ashamed of it then why are you hiding behind a world full of lies?"

"Because I don't want her to be afraid of me"

Ansel pulled out a knife and Taria screamed. God did she have to be so loud?

"Tell me who you really are Klaus Mikaelson and don't leave anything out."

Klaus looked at him with determination in his eyes. He refused to show Ansel an ounce of fear. He wasn't afraid of him. Even if Michael and Taria were.

"My name is Klaus Mikaelson. I'm seventeen years old. I'm the son of Kaymen Mikaelson and Ester Mikaelson. I'm the brother to many siblings."

"Name them."

"I'm the brother to many siblings all over the world. I have Freya, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Henrik, and Tulip. I love them all very much."

"What else should I know about you?"

"I teach dance at my mother's studio and my father was killed in a drive by shooting that you orchestrated. Only your boys got the wrong man, but was that really the case or was it that my father crossed you somehow and you wanted him to pay for it?"

"If you claim me to be that sort of monster Klaus and you hate me so much then why don't you just leave it all behind? Why do you stay?"

"Because I can't leave."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Is there a difference?"

He shrugged and leaned away.

"Tell me what you are?"

"I'm a gang member who likes a girl who can't stand them."

Ansel nodded and paced around the room.

"Don't forget that Klaus."

Before Klaus could say anything, Ansel took a knife and dragged it down Klaus's face. The blade burned, but all he could do was grit his teeth and watch the blood trickle down his face.

"Just remember Klaus that with me no one is safe. Not even your vixen."

And with that message he left. Taria frantically untied Michael and told him to get a first aid kit for Klaus's face.

"It's just a little cut Taria."

"I don't care what it is." She said acting stubborn.

Michael returned with the first aid kit and Klaus winced as she rubbed at the cut with rubbing alcohol. She stitched him up and put a bandage on his face to help cover the scar up telling him to try not to pull his stiches out.

"That was a stupid Klaus you could have got yourself killed." Michael said.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was Ansel who wanted Caroline dead?"

"I didn't have a lead at the time, but I'm not going to kill her like he wants me too."

"We just need to step up her security."

"I doubt that will work Klaus."

"Why not?"

"We already have a lot of our men working on this."

"Then can I have a partner to switch shifts with then. I don't want her to get suspicious."

"Like who?"

"Well there is one person I can trust."


	21. Chapter 21

Slowly Burning

Chapter 21

Caroline

Caroline sat on the cold studio floor looking at her reflection in the mirror. The same girl she used to see every morning stared back at her, but now she was covered with scars that nobody could see. She also didn't look that girl that she used to be similar yet so completely different.

How was that possible?

The door opened making her turn around. Klaus walked in and Caroline stood up. He had a bandage on his face. She gasped and rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just fell."

"I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It's fine Caroline Really."

She hugged him. She really didn't mean to freak out but after all she had lost in the past few months he couldn't help but to excuse her mild freak out. She felt Klaus reluctantly holding back so she tilted her head and frowned slightly.

"What aren't you telling me?"

He stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"There are so many things I want to tell you, but can't just yet."

Caroline wrapped her hands in his hair and their lips met. This kiss was sweet and short, but it was still just as important.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

She nodded not trusting her voice.

"Then let's pretend that I'm not hiding something from you."

"What could be so bad?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes. I do. I won't lie about that, but I do understand that some secrets are best left hidden."

"I'm glad you get that."

"I always will."

He smiled and they stood there just looking at each other like this would be the last time. She might not know everything about Klaus, but she realized that she wouldn't want it every other way.


	22. Chapter 22

Slowly Burning

Chapter 22

Klaus

Two weeks flew by fast for Klaus. His friends had finally warmed up to Caroline. The same however couldn't be said for Chelsea and her group. Everyone shunned Caroline except Bonnie, but even her conversations were selected.

On his side of things, Rebekah was still a bitch, but he saw her being less and less of one. She actually made time to go to a rental shop with Caroline to pick out a dress for homecoming. He was taking her of course.

There was only two tricky things that stood in their way. Ansel's men were following him and Caroline was starting to get suspicious, but like a supportive girlfriend she didn't say much about it.

A part of him wished she would ask about it. After all it was her safety that was being compromised. The second problem they had was their sexual tension. Sure they had a few intensive make out session here and there, but it would never be the same as the real thing. It was getting harder each day, but he wouldn't pressure her until she was one hundred percent ready.

The studio was filled with candle light when he entered one day. Klaus saw Caroline in a black leotard looking at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun. She looked focus on herself, so he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Hey, I'm glad you're back. Do you think we can practice escape?"

He nodded going to the stereo and turned it up loud enough so they both could dance to it.

"Now remember you have to feel the music."

She closed her eyes as he pressed play. The music came on and she danced gracefully in a world that was her own. When he danced, he reflected on his own life and how he would be lost without her.

During the song their bodies found each other and she looked up at him with love in her eyes. He blocked out the music as their lips met. He tasted her moaning. The tension that had filled Klaus's body didn't want him to stop so he grabbed the straps of her leotard and pushed them down.

It fell to the floor and she took off his shirt grazing her fingers across his chest. Klaus noticed his scars were visible to her, but all she did was lightly trace them with her fingers and tilted her head so he could kiss her again.

Her hands go down to his pants and tugged them down so that they were both in their underwear and she was in her ballet shoes. He set her down on the floor so that he could take off her shoes for her. Klaus took in the sight before him. Nothing had ever looked so beautiful. She moans softly at his touch as their lips met again.

"Klaus-" She whispered like a prayer.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

"I don't want you to stop."

Caroline's words hit him hard as he fumbled for his words.

"Are you- Are you sure Caroline?"

Klaus stroked the side of her face and she grabbed his hand.

"I'm sure about you. There was never a doubt in my mind. Now please make me yours Klaus."

Klaus kissed her again as their tongues battled each other for control. Her bra was off in a matter of seconds and he stroked her body. Her back arches and he knew he couldn't take it much longer, but he needed something important first. He stopped her for a second putting his finger to her lips.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to get something before we go any further."

She nodded as he reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom. Needless to say it was unfortunate timing, but the last thing either of them needed right now was a baby to take care of.

"Can I help?" she asked.

Klaus nodded and he took off their underwear. She helped him put on the condom and moments later he was hovering over her.

"This will hurt." He said stroking her hair.

Caroline nodded and softly bites into his shoulder as he pushed himself in. He yelped out in pain when her teeth bit a little too hard, but he tried to suck it up after all it did hurt her more than it had hurt him. A single tear spilled out of her eye and he wiped it away.

"Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head as he continued. After all this time they were finally doing this and he wanted to make it as special as possible.

"Caroline. Look at the mirror."

"What about it?" She asked looking at it.

"What do you see?"

She gasped and he kissed her earlobe. Maybe he shouldn't have done that while speaking, but it was something to distract her from her pain.

"That feels good." She gasped.

"Good. After a while it's supposed to. Now tell me what do you see when you see yourself in the mirror?"

"A plain old everyday girl."

"That's not what I see."

She gasped again and bit his shoulder.

"I'm fine. What do you see?"

"I see a beautiful girl who I have fallen for. I can't imagine my life without her, Can you?"

Tears formed in her eyes again, but this time from joy. Our bodies merged together once more and when they were done they were both covered in sweat and tears. A little blood was on the floor, but Klaus would clean it up before his mother could notice.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and kissed him. He sighed in content as she snuggled closer to him. The moment was so perfect that what happened next seemed like a dream or rather a nightmare.

Something crashed through the window and Caroline's screamed making him move into action.

"Crawl into the next room Caroline!"

"What about you?" she cried.

"I'll be fine. Just please go into the room and don't come out no matter what you hear."

She nodded frantically and kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered.

And before he could reply she was in the room. The windows splayed glass along with the mirrors and he saw a brick fly in at the last minute before the screeching of tires told him that it was over. He pulled on his pants, shoes, and shirt and crawled over to the brick. The message made him scowl and grit his teeth together.

'She's not safe and neither are you.'

This had been going on for long enough. It was finally time for him to finally let Caroline in. Even if it did make her hate him.


	23. Chapter 23

Slowly Burning

Chapter 23

Caroline

Tears spilled out of Caroline's eyes as she sat alone in the room listening to the breaking of glass and her beating heart. She prayed to God that Klaus was okay. The door knob twisted and she prepared herself for almost anything.

Klaus came into the room and kneeled down next to her. She flung herself into his arms and cried.

"Thank God. You're safe."

"It's not me I'm concerned about."

"What happened?"

"Caroline there are things I need to tell you. Things that you may not want to hear about me, about what happened and why it happened."

"Tell me."

"Let me start at the beginning. You have to listen through it all."

"I'm all ears."

"When I was younger, all I ever really knew about my father was that he was in a gang."

Caroline sucked in a breath. No please. Anything but this. she thought to herself.

"One night I was doing my homework and the doorbell rang. I thought my dad must had left his keys or something so I answered the door. A uniformed cop stood there and his eyes were emotionless. There was no pity in them what so ever. He asked me if my mother was home. I nodded and went to go get her. She was curled up on the couch with Rebekah. She asked who it was and I told her it was a cop that was at the door and he wanted to talk to her. She tensed up and told me to stay with Rebekah and to stay out of the way."

Caroline wiped a tear from his cheek that had started to form and urged him to go on even if she didn't want to hear what he was saying.

"But of course, my sister and I never were ones for following orders so we went anyway. We arrived just in time to hear the police officer tell my mother that our father had been killed. I swear Rebekah screamed so loud that it's forever embedded into my memory."

"What happened then?"

"I blacked out the rest after that. It wasn't until my father's funeral that I pulled the pieces together that the gang that my father had been in had stabbed him in the back and murdered him, so I did the only thing I knew would work. I joined the gang to mess with their operations."

God no. She scooted out of his range, but the look in his eyes told Caroline that he was no where near finished there was still more that he had been keeping from her, but what else could make her repulsed more?

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"There's tons that I want to tell you Caroline. Like the death of your family was no accident."

"No. I-I don't want to hear this."

"You have to!"

Tears escaped from her eyes as he moved closer to her.

"They were a part of a gang attack. You weren't with them, so they shot your mother and brother without hesitation in hopes that you would come here and they could finish what they started."

"I don't want to hear this. How do you know about this?"

"My boss Michael told me all about it. He wanted me to protect you."

"That's why you invited me to stay here isn't it?"

"It was only part of the reason Caroline. I really did want to help you."

"By lying to me about who you really were?"

"I might have done a lot of things Caroline, but I have never lied to you."

"Why didn't you tell me about the gang then?"

"You have to be honest with me Caroline. If I would have told you about the gang would you have actually gave me a chance? Would you have looked at me the same way you did when we made love? Would you have even acknowledged me as anything more than a gang member? Tell me Caroline, because I would really like to know."

Caroline's lips stayed in a tight line as she couldn't speak. She wanted to tell him that none of it mattered, but she would be lying to him and herself if she did. So she did the best thing she could have done for both of them. She said nothing.

"Exactly." He whispered.

And before she could even find the courage to form any words, he was out the door.

She waited for him to come back, but he never did. She stood up and slowly made her way to the door. As she twisted the knob regret washed over her, but the sight of the dance studio was much worse. The mirrors and mirrors were shattered in an array of glass and she noticed bullet holes where some of the glass had stayed in the windows. Someone really was trying to kill her and now the only thing she had truly felt safe with had walked out the door.

Her feet slid underneath her and she sat carefully on the floor bawling her eyes out for what she had lost.


	24. Chapter 24

Slowly Burning

Chapter 24

Klaus

Ballerinas adored the hallways as flimsy cheerleaders giggled about the upcoming pep rally that day. Klaus was still reluctant that Caroline would come. After their fight, he saw barely any of her. When they danced it was cold and frigid. She had went back to her father's house without a single thought. For all he knew her father knew everything about him. Marcel tried but mostly failed to cheer him up until he realized that nothing would. All he could remember was Caroline and the look on her face when he had told her everything.

Klaus threw his books in his locker only to see none other than Chelsea standing on the other side of it. He looked around and saw that none of her snobby ass friends were around a five mile radius, so what the hell was she doing by him?

"What do you want Chelsea?"

"I want you to talk to Caroline."

"I've tried, but like most members of your family she's not very forgiving."

Klaus slammed his locker shut, but Chelsea was still following him.

"Why should I talk to her?"

"Because she loves you."

"She loved the part of me that I allowed her to see. She doesn't love all of me Chelsea and she never will."

"How could you be so sure?"

Chelsea gave him a knowing smile and left. He wouldn't let her ruin this day. He hitched up his bag and made his way to the gym to practice. Of course Caroline was no where in sight and part of him wondered if she would ever show up. Students shuffled up the bleachers as Klaus stood on the sidelines. Where was she?

Before he knew it the couch was announcing them and like it or not, He would have to do this by himself. He shuffled to the floor as Skyscraper began to play through the gymnasium. Klaus danced like he never had before and when the second half began he was about to begin the next verse by himself when she appeared.

The crowd cheered as he took center stage. He watched her as she gracefully moved to the music. She was without a doubt the most beautiful person he had ever known and before he knew it their part had come on.

They had decided to mix salsa and tango into their dance, so the crowd went wild. Their bodies fit together perfectly as Klaus did a series of lifts and twirls to get the audience going.

When the dance stopped, they were so close that the applause around them seemed to die down. They hugged and he twirled her around and showed her off to the crowd. They stepped off the floor and went into the halls to talk privately. Everyone would be in the pep assembly for a while so they had time to talk.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison.

"Me first." Klaus said.

She looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I just thought that if you fell for the real me you wouldn't mind the rest of the stuff. I guess I was wrong."

"I was wrong to judge you. You are the sweetest guy ever and I love that about you. I always will."

Their lips met in a feverous kiss and he couldn't help but pull her closer. Klaus slammed her body against the locker and her breath hitched as he kissed her neck making her breath uneasy. A moan escaped from her lips in pure ecstasy.

"I missed you Caroline."

Before she could respond, her eyes grew wide and Klaus turned around to see what had caught her attention.

Ansel stood there with a gun in his hand pointing it at the both of them. Klaus looked around the hall. There wasn't a person in sight.

"That was so sweet that I think I may puke."

Klaus stood in front of Caroline in a way that would protect her from Ansel. He never wanted her to be involved in this part of his life. He was stupid to think he would ever escape it.

"Why are you doing that Klaus?"

"You know why."

Ansel laughed and punched him so hard that he fell to the ground. A cry escaped Caroline's lips and she kneeled beside him. He looked up to see a smug look on Ansel's face.

"Such a pretty girl."

Caroline shoots him the evil eyes, but still kept her focus on Klaus. He got up with her help, but it wasn't fast enough to keep Ansel from grabbing onto Caroline. Before Klaus could make a move towards her Ansel had a gun to his head.

"Please don't." Caroline cried.

"Don't worry love. I'm not going to kill you just yet. I need you to be payment for a ransom. Unless your father doesn't love you enough to save you."

"I don't care what you do to me. Just don't hurt Klaus."

"Caroline don't say that. I don't matter."

"Everyone matters Klaus. Everyone matters. You matter, I matter. I couldn't live with myself if you die on me too."

"Such a touching moment." Ansel said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up!" Klaus yelled.

"Now Klaus I would watch your language unless you want to end up like your father."

Klaus looked up at him with his eyes narrowed in rage. Caroline was now crying and trying to thrash around in Ansel's arms, but she was like a fly to Ansel.

"My father was twice the man you'll ever be. He actually cared about all of us. He loved us as if we were his own. I was his own and you took him from me out of jealousy and hate. Tell me Ansel did it feel good to shoot a man that trusted you? Did it feel good to watch his family suffer?"

"That man was no one."

"He was someone to me and as long as one person thinks you matter than it shouldn't matter who thinks you're no one."

"You're just like him Klaus. Too bad that doesn't help you."

The gun rang out and Klaus fell to the floor in pain.

"Klaus!' Caroline screamed thrashing around some more.

This time Ansel let her go. She crawled over to Klaus and applied pressure to his stomach. Tears fell from her eyes. He wanted to take her pain away. She shouldn't have to go through this yet again.

"Hey. Don't cry. I'm still here."

"I can't lose you Klaus."

"Hey, you will never lose me no matter what happens, because if I'm still in your heart then I'll always be alive."

"Klaus-"

He shushed her and she rocked back and forth.

"Please Klaus. Fight for me."

Caroline kissed him and he smiled up at her.

"I'll always do anything for you."

That was the last thing he ever told her before his world faded away.


	25. Chapter 25

Slowly Burning

Chapter 25

Caroline

Caroline clung to Klaus's body as she cried her heart out. Klaus couldn't be dead. She had to find a way to get help, but first she had to take care of Ansel.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline cried.

She pulled back her hand and looked at the blood on her hands. Klaus's blood.

"I'm surprised you or Klaus haven't figured out why I'm doing this yet. Children are so stupid now a days."

"Then why don't you enlighten me."

"Very well. You should get off the floor before Klaus's blood soaks through your clothes."

Caroline scooted towards the locker praying to God that someone would find them soon.

"I'm going to tell you a little story of when I was a young boy. Around Klaus's age actually. I loved a woman. Her name was Esther and before you ask the extremely stupid question you're gong to ask. Yes Esther is Klaus's mother. Well at the time she was married to Mikael, but she was bored and needed some excitement in her life so she turned to me for that excitement."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see what Klaus sees in you. You're kind of an idiot. It means that we slept together while she was married to Mikael, but you see a few weeks later she found out that she was pregnant with Klaus, but you see it wasn't Mikael's it was mine."

"You mean Klaus is-"

"My son yes. Now let me explain where your dear old dad comes in. I wanted Esther to run away with me and raise Klaus together, but she said that she wouldn't she told me that she loved Mikael and she would do everything in her power to keep my son away from me. That's when she told Mikael about her indiscretions and they hired your father to keep me away from my son. It proved to have worked and I was no longer aloud to see Klaus unless he sought me out. You see because of your father, I lost the joy of raising my own son. That's why when I found out he had a family. Two of them I decided to plot my revenge. First by killing your mother and brother and then y killing you, but you see you were harder to kill. That's why I had to kill your mother so I could get both you and your brother here to kill you both. The fact that your brother was with your mother that day was just a plus to me."

"Why didn't you just kill me the first day I got here? Why did you wait this long?"

"I like watching people suffer. Plus it humored me that you were falling for my son no matter how much you claim you hate gang members. How does it feel knowing that your dad is the reason that you can't live a full normal life? How does it feel knowing that your mother and brother died because of what your father died?"

A tear spilled down Caroline's cheek. She knew what she had to do now. She had to turn it off. She had to kill Ansel herself. It was the only way to bring justice to her mother and brother.

"I'm so sorry mom." She said.

That's when she got up and rammed into Ansel. He threw her into the locker and placed his hands on her neck chocking her. She gasped for the breath she couldn't find as her wandering hands searched for the gun. It had to be here somewhere. She spotted the gun on the floor lying in a puddle of Klaus's blood. She just had to find some way to get to it before getting killed herself.

"How does it feel to lose little girl?"

"You tell me." She gasped out striking her legs out in the one spot she knew hurt.

He dropped her to the floor and she gasped crawling over to where the gun was. She grabbed at it and lifted it up to Ansel.

"You're not going to shoot me little girl. You're not capable of it."

Caroline smiled as the lifeless form of her mother and brother flashed before her eyes. She knew exactly what she had to do.

"You don't know me at all."

Caroline shot the gun as Ansel collapsed to the ground with a bullet hole in his brain. Brain matter splattered all over the floor as she got up and dropped the gun. What had she just done?

"Someone help! Help Please!" she yelled grabbing onto Klaus once more and cradling him again.

It was over. It was finally over.


	26. Chapter 26

Slowly Burning

Chapter 26

Klaus

5 months later

It had been a while since Klaus had left the light to go into the darkness and when the darkness tricked him he had stayed in it for a long time. A long time had passed since he had been here, he could all ready tell. He wanted to cry and scream, but all he could do was stay there in the darkness. It was truly horrible that was until he saw it.

It was only a tiny little glimmer of light, but it was still something. He fought his way through the darkness to get to it and then finally he was consumed by it. Consumed by the light that was pulling him back to where he belonged.

Klaus gasped as he took in his surrounding, It was white where he was at and there was a slight beeping in the background. The air smelled sterile as he looked down to see a tube flowing through his throat and a thousand needles in his arms.

He fought himself choke on the tube that was taking up most of his mouth. Someone cried out for the doctor. So that's where he was. He was in the hospital. The doctor rushed over to him pulling out the tube. Klaus took a deep breath as he coughed. It hurt like a bitch, but at least he was alive.

Caroline rushed to his side and grabbed his hand with tears of joy rolling down her face.

"Klaus. Klaus, it's Caroline. You're okay. It's all going to be okay now."

"Ansel?"

"He's dead Klaus. He won't bother us again."

"What? How?"

"He was shot."

"Who shot him? Did the cops come?"

"No."

"Who shot him Caroline?"

"I did."

"What?"

"I had to Klaus he was going to kill me."

"What did he tell you? Why was he after you?"

Caroline sighed looking around and took his hand.

"Because my father took you away from him."

"I don't understand."

"Ansel was you're father Klaus."

Klaus bulked in amazement not because he didn't believe her. He couldn't believe that he didn't think about that sooner. It explained why Ansel had been so invested in his life. It explained why Caroline was involved in any of this. It explained a lot.

Klaus took Caroline's hand and squeezed it. He wasn't mad or upset with her for killing him what so ever. She had to do what she had to do. Ansel was responsible for her mother and brother's deaths. He couldn't fault her for killing him.

"I'm so sorry Klaus. Please will you forgive me?"

"I'll make you a deal, I'll forgive you for killing Ansel if you forgive me for keeping any of this from you."

She smiled as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"That's an offer I'll gladly accept."

He smiled as they brought their lips together. Klaus didn't know what the future held for both of them, but he knew one thing for certain, as long as he had Caroline he could get through anything.


	27. Chapter 27

Slowly Burning

Chapter 27

Five Years Later

Caroline looked out the window of her car as she drove to the cemetery in her hometown. It had been a few years since she had visited her mother and brother's graves and today she was determined to see them and tell them everything that had happened to her in the past five years. It had been the best few years of her life. The only problem is that she wished that she could share them with her whole family, but this would have to do.

Caroline parked and got out of her car wondering the graveyard until she found the tombstones she was looking for. She placed a rose for each one and leaned down. A tear fell down her face as she pulled her thoughts together. She finally had to do this. It was the only way to get through this.

"Hey mom. Hey little Bro. How have you guys been?"

She knew it was crazy to talk to the headstones as if they were actually there beside her, but for a moment she closed her eyes and invisioned they were there replacing the tombstones in the process. Her mother was there with her fine blonde hair with a few greys showing. It would be what would have happened to her if she had lived. And she invisioned her brother now as a teenager with light brown hair and big brown eyes that he wore in a Justin Bieber style. Even though he would probably hit her for saying that if he were still alive.

"We're doing fine Caroline. Tell us about what you've been up to." Her mother said taking her hands.

If she was really there, there would have been a certain warmth, but Caroline wanted to keep this as realistic as possible. So she gave her mother's hands a light squeeze and sat back a little removing her hands from her mothers.

"It's been one wild ride mom. I'm happy with Klaus and we got married three years ago."

"Was it a lovely ceremony?"

"It was the best. I also have a surprise for him tonight."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can you keep a secret mom?"

"Of course I can."

"I'm pregnant mom."

"Oh honey that's great."

"I'm just glad that Klaus left the gang stuff behind. He still keeps touch with them, but he doesn't do any of the violent stuff."

Her mother smiled and she smiled back.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell us Caroline?"

"I just really miss you."

"We miss you too." her brother said.

Her tears fell as she stood up. She had to go now.

"I love you guys." she said.

"We'll always love you Caroline. Just know that whenever you need us we'll be right here." her mother said putting a hand over her heart.

Caroline copied the motion as she closed her eyes. When she opened them back up her family had disappeared. She began walking back to her car ready to get back to her life.

The end


End file.
